Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu toHarem!
by Blitz12
Summary: A crossover with Seitokai no Ichizon. When Sugisaki attempts the entry test, surprises await every corner. Will he be able to make his dream come true?
1. Chapter 1

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu to….Harem?!

A Seitokai no Ichizon X Baka test cross over.

I always had this idea after watching the 2nd ep of Baka test (and finishing Seitokai). With Akihisa being replaced by Ken.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka test nor Seitokai no Ichizon, just my ocs**

Intro:

Fumizuki Academy is a new school that has implemented a special system for the first time. The first part of this system is able to Exam Summoning battles, which involve students summoning beings which use the latest technology. The second part of this system is the classroom facilities which correspond with the students' abilities.

Students take a placement exam at the end of each year to determine which class they would be sorted into. Class A to F. (Class S is special and will not be included in the 6 main ones)

"The beginning of a new year? This autumn winds never seem to get old." A brand new day for Sugisaki Ken, who was coming to take a placement exam with a huge grin on his face.

A pat on the back drifted the brown haired boy back to reality, "Yo Hideyoshi!" as he greeted his friend. The emerald eyed "boy" walked together with Sugisaki, "I hope we'll be in the same class together like last year."

To Ken, Hideyoshi Kinoshita was one his close friends during his first year. But the fact that Hideyoshi looks much like a girl has Ken questioning his sexual preferences occasionally…even sometimes claiming Hideyoshi was a girl.

Ken smiled at Hideyoshi, "Boy, I was so prepped for this test, I KNOW I will do great!" Now Hideyoshi looked into Ken and whispered, "Let me guess, are you studying because of _**that**_ reason?"

Ken was ecstatic, "You betcha!" and flashed a thumbs up. His friend just smiled while just said, "Good luck" before going to his assigned class.

Ken looked at his watch, "Crap! It's almost time!" as he rushed into his assigned class while eating a piece of toast on the way. He made it, had he arrived later, he would have been penalized.

The brown haired boy sat intently, opening his pencil case, sharpening his somewhat colorful pencils and taking out 3 pens to arrange them in order of black, blue and red for no apparent reason. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall as much as he can before the teacher called to turn the paper.

"Ok, you may now begin!"

_THERE IS NOTHING I CAN'T DO WHILE HOLDING ON TO MY DREAM_, as Sugisaki kept repeating the phrase in his head. He began writing at the speed of a superjet, as small traces of smoke rose from his paper after he kept writing the test. By the 3rd page, he heard several coughs from beside his desk. While, it didn't disturb him while he finished the majority of the test, then he turned to the source. He gasped lightly.

"Himeji Mizuki!" Sugisaki wasn't expecting to bump into her again. But the fact, that she was clenching her chest tightly with an expression of pain while coughing greatly worried Sugisaki. But when she began to collapse to the floor was the breaking point,

"Himeji-san!" Sugisaki rushed to Himeji, while supporting her head before she collided with the floor. "Are you okay Himeji?" The teacher came to the pair, "If you leave your desk, then your test will be collected for grading."

Sugisaki was outraged, "Can't you see that Himeji can't write her test in her condition?!"

Himeji looked up at her savior, "Sugisaki-kun…" her breathing rate has increased…

But the teacher wouldn't accept any excuses and just collected both papers of Himeji and Sugisaki's. Sugisaki gritted his teeth, "damn this…" He picked up Himeji, bridal style, and carried her to the Nurse's infirmary office and took a last look at Himeji. "Get well soon Himeji…" and left the office.

The results were faster than expected, as the students received them one day after the class.

Unlucky to Sugisaki, he was greeted by the Nishimura, the disciplinary master, also known as Tatsujin (Ironman). "Sugisaki Ken, I need to discuss with you, come with me," as the teacher walked down the hallway into an empty class, Sugisaki in tow.

Sugisaki gulped at that, but he still had a slight positive outlook, _maybe he's just talking about how I intervened for Himeji_. Anyways, he kept a small grin and waited for the teacher to begin.

Nishimura sighed before starting, "Your first year's marks weren't that bad as an idiot. But I have looked down upon you…I won't call you an idiot anymore…" the teacher handed the envelope containing Sugisaki's future class.

With those encouraging words, he opened up the envelope with a HUGE grin on his face, but the teacher wasn't finished.

"You're ONE hell of an idiot!" as the notice contained an big F. The paper was clenched tightly into his fist. Sugisaki's hair covered his eyes as he looked down, "I see. I'll take my leave now…" The brown haired boy left the classroom slowly, without a sound.

Once in the hallway, he yelled. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I have FAILED! I failed you, my bi-shoujo games, I have disgraced your name!" He began crying out a river, before he went to his assigned classroom…

"A new journey huh? We'll see…" as he opened up the mould-covered door of the dreaded Class F…

* * *

**Ok, so that's the end of chapter 1. I am still deciding if Ken is also replacing Yuuji. Please review my fic and give me your vote if you want Yuuji to stay. If Yuuji is removed, then Ken is the representative of Class F and also Shouko will be obsessed with Ken instead. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, the votes are in:

**From both animesuki and the reviews.**

**People who want Yuuji to stay: 6**

**People who want Yuuji to be also replaced by Ken: 1**

**So in other words, Yuuji is staying.**

**extra: Oh and Hideyoshi's character song is addictive XD.  
**

Chapter 2

"And….this is my class?" Sugisaki glanced around the room briefly. Broken windows, mouldy grounds and what's that in the corner? "Mushrooms…!?" The unfavourable surroundings were only accompanied with even more suspicious habitants.

Sugisaki sighed, not taking in anybody's faces at the moment. But the presence of KKK look-alikes gave him an impression of what the rest of the students were, _hopefully I'm wrong_,

A familiar voice caught his attention, "Hey, Ken! You're here!" It belonged to a certain red, spiked hair individual. Ken happily waved and approached him, "Hey Yuuji, you're here in class F?" They shook hands. To Sugisaki, Yuuji was like a brother, sure they might tear at each others' throats at times, but the two understood each other better than anyone else.

That was when Sugisaki opened up his eyes to look at the others, he pointed to two of the people, "Hideyoshi? Minami? You two were in class F too?"

Hideyoshi smiled, "yea, it seemed I messed up the multiple choice but I guess we're together again. Take care of me alright?" Sugisaki looked at Minami, "And you? I wouldn't have thought you would get into class F as well."

Minami felt her eyebrow twitch, "Are you implying that I am stupid?!!" She started walking VERY slowly to Ken with a fire in her eyes. Ken backed away, "Crap! She's angry!" He took a moment to think,

**What to do? (Ken vision)**

1. Compliment her on her appearance

2. Hug her

3. Tease her further

4. Comfort her by saying she tried her best.

After thinking through the choices, Sugisaki browsed through his eroge knowledge, he…

"Hey Minami, that ponytail looks nice on you." Small sweatdrops were forming on the back of Ken's head_. I wonder if she saw through that_. Minami halted for a moment to touch her ribbon and blushed mildly, "well if you say so…" but the peaceful atmosphere began disappearing when he saw Ken staring at her bust (or lack of). A direct punch sent Ken hurling to the wall. Ken wiped the blood from his mouth, "Nice punch. As expected of you Minami…" That's enough Minami interaction for Ken.

He rose up from the crater, to see another student trying to look under Minami. Sugisaki waved at this new arrival, "Hey it's Mutsurini!" The dark blue haired teen was Kouta Tsuchiya, he was the KING of stealth (and a master pervert to boot). The look on the master pervert's face changed to a frown and sighed as Minami walked back to her broken desk, "So close…I was so close."

A voice rang out and the door was opened, revealing a pink haired girl. "Excuse me, I am sorry if I am late!" All eyes turned to look at the newcomer. The girl continued, "I just came from the nurse's office." She looked around, "Ah, it's Sugisaki-kun!"

Red glaring eyes came from the rest of the classmates; it was not a pretty sight especially with what would lie in wait for Sugisaki. But it seems he was unaware of the killing auras and greeted her anyways, "Himeji-san! You're back from the Nursing office, how are you feeling?"

Mizuki Himeji bowed respectfully before walking towards Ken, "Thanks for what you did back there." Sugisaki smiled, "It's really nothing," Sugisaki thought, _I think I set the flag properly_.

There was no seating plans, so Sugisaki sat in the front. Yuuji sat on the 3rd row, closest to the door. Himeji and Minami sat in the 2nd row. The home teacher for Class F came in, his name was Fukuhara.

By the time Fukuhara started speaking, half of the class fell asleep from his monotone voice.

The class introductions came afterward with Ken as the last person to introduce himself.

"Hi, I am Sugisaki Ken, I am aiming to build a harem!" The class responses weren't favourable to the brown haired teen, as whispers of.."WTF?", "He's nuts!", "He's a worthless piece of sh*t". Ken retaliated with, "Such simpletons to not understand the complexities of life!" By that time, his classmates were already ignoring him.

The majority of the class was daydreaming to the point that they didn't even know that Fukuhara's desk had broke and he walked out, telling the class that he went to get more glue. That's when Ken took a last look around and motioned to Yuuji outside.

"Yuuji, I am pretty sure you know why I called you here."

Yuuji nodded, "Yea, I am sick of that class too. But you're doing it mostly for Himeji right? A girl like that shouldn't be in such an unhealthy class."

Ken looked at the class and smiled, "How about a summoning war, to take what should have belonged to us?" The red spiked hair youth thought for a moment, "Sure. It's not that we have much to lose anyways. I'll announce it to the class then."

Yuuji walked to the front with Ken behind him and both turned to the class. He called out, "I have a question for everyone." The phrase seemed to have grabbed everyone's attention as they turned toward the two at the front of the class. Yuuji continued, "Class A has the best equipment, they have fridges, personal laptops and their own snack bar! Look at our class, are you satisfied with this?!"

Ken raised his fist along with the members of the class, "No! It's NOT fair at all!!"

The enthusiasm spread from one classmate to the next as the classroom roared with fury. Yuuji smiled at the reaction, "Yes I agree with everyone! That's why we will hold a Exam Summoning War against the higher classes!" Some of the people's morale plummeted after hearing that.

Ken looked the class, "Don't give in! We have the potential to win! No, we WILL BEAT THEM!" Ken's short speech reactivated his classmates' courage and there were cheers among the crowd. "YEA!" "I'm with the idiot this time!" "We'll tear them apart!"

Yuuji turned from Ken to the crowd again, giving him a quick "thanks". "You may think that our class has no chance of victory, but that's wrong! We have many aces in our class!" He began introducing the members.

"First, we have Kouta, the highest achiever in Health class!"

"Second, we have Hideyoshi of the drama club!"

"We have high hopes for Himeji as well!"

Yuuji then closed his eyes, "of course, I'll do my best. Last of all, we have Sugisaki Ken, the Punishment Inspector!" Ken wasn't thrilled of the actual meaning of the title and cut off Yuuji from bringing the harsh truth. "It means that my Summoned Being can touch physical objects but I can also feel the same burden as my being."

One classmate rose his hand, "Wait isn't the Punishment Inspector another title for the Ultimate idiot in the school?" There were some gasps of shock and some booing among the classmates. Yuuji spoke up again.

"Yes, it is another name for the Ultimate idiot. HOWEVER, don't underestimate him! Despite what he appears right now, he isn't that bad. He, along with me, will devise strategies needed to win against the other classes!"

Sugisaki opened his eyes with a renewed passion, "Thanks Yuuji! Now let us teach those other classes that they will not look down upon class F!"

"YEAA!"

Yuuji finished off with the conclusion, "We'll start tomorrow, you'll be briefed then."

As the classmates exited one by one except Sugisaki, Hideyoshi, Minami, Himeji, Kouta and of course, Yuuji himself.

To Class F, not all hope is lost, it was just the beginning….

* * *

**Announcement: Thanks for all of your reviews so far! Each one was taken into consideration, and if you have any ideas, feel free to put it on the review or send me a private PM.**

**I'll try to make this a bi-weekly project because I am pretty busy with school and stuff. Sorry for any inconvenience.**


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank everybody who's reading this fic and giving me some nice ideas.

Chapter 3

Ken walked alone to the roof where the others were meeting him. But the brown haired teen continued to think about the fact that a battle would take place tomorrow, with high hopes that their class would win.

When he went up to the stairs, he looked ahead to the door of light where he heard voices; no doubt they were his classmates. _This is f__or my dreams of happiness right? _Ken thought.

Yuuji heard the steps coming up the stairs, "Yo Ken, you made it." Ken nodded and took out a very large scrunched map of the school grounds. Ken laid it flat on the ground and explained, "Yeah, I also brought this as you requested."

Yuuji and Ken bent down to look at the map, Hideyoshi came closer to sit between the two boys, Minami and Himeji sat down on the floor, listening intently for instructions.

Kouta looked over the balcony to take pictures at the girls, "Oh wow, that girl is hot!" Those words caught Ken's attention, and he took the camera out of Kouta's hands and stared, "you're right!" he zoomed in to only find that the girl was holding hands with a guy.

Ken bellowed, "NOO!" Minami sighed, and dragged the crying Sugisaki back to his seat to discuss the strategy.

The representative of Class F cleared his throat before addressing the group, "As you are fully aware, our test marks will make up our strength of our Summoned Being. And we all know that our last test was the entrance exam."

Yuuji took out a pen and drew several circles, he didn't even look up to address the others and stated with a steady tone, "Hideyoshi, you will lead the first group to attack Class D." Sugisaki came closer and volunteered to lead the secondary attack force. "I will be responsible for backing him up and will guard against ambushes." Yuuji nodded and pointed to Minami, "I am aware of your strengths in Math so you will accompany Ken as part of the support squad."

Ken looked at the hallway on the map, "We're going need to bring a Math teacher close to the front lines, so any options there?" Yuuji closed his eyes, "Yea, I arranged to have Kiuchi sensei to come up to Class C's area."

Yuuji then looked to Himeji, "Since you missed the entrance exam, you can take a make up test, and then your primary target will be Class D rep." Himeji looked down at her feet, apparently displaying little confidence. Yuuji smiled at Himeji, "Good luck," then Himeji walked down to the classroom and Ken gave her a thumbs up in which she finally smiled back and clapped her hands. "Thanks!"

Ken packed up his stuff, and found Yuuji looking at him, the red haired teen looked into Ken's brown eyes, "the strategy will only work if everybody gives it all. As always, I will depend on you for your frontline attacks to carry out our strategies." The optimistic brown haired teen looked back at him, "Yea. Afterall, I will not give up my dream, not now and definitely not to the other classes."

Yuuji and Hideyoshi looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, "An idiot as always, but…a very dependable idiot." "Let's go."

The other two walked before Ken, who spent some time walking in the hallway. Beknownest to him, a brown haired girl caught sight of him, "Key-kun?" Unfortunately, Sugisaki had left the school, heading for home.

Once home, he spent no time in browsing through his eroge, "I have failed you once. But I will AVENGE you!" When he placed his discs to the side, he caught a bundle of papers along with a contract, Ken groaned, "damn, I completely forgot that the deadline, I'll deal with it tomorrow." To the teen, thinking about those papers were an absolute nightmare, especially to Ken, they were like bacteria. They were stuck to him and he needed them to make a living. Sugisaki yelled out in anguish into the darkness….

The day after…

Sugisaki brought many boxes, which he managed to accomplish by asking some of his Classmates to help. And the boxes consisted of:

A huge stack of stationary + paper.

a dissembled computer

15 eroge games

A war drum.

All of the classmates sweatdropped at the last 2 items, but one of them began flaring in rage.

"S.U.G.I.S.A.K.I!, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!" as Minami came dangerously closer into Ken's personal space while emitting an aura of fire.

Ken noticed the impending danger but nonetheless, gave a silly grin, "This…is….my…secret weapon?" That answer had earned him a kick in the face. Yuuji looked at the war drum, and called out to the knocked out Sugisaki.

"hey Ken, go to Class D and bring your drum to declare war against them."

Ken regenerated from Minami's injuries and got up in a hurry, "Yea! No prob!" He carried the drum and banged it across the hall, (annoying Class C in the process)…

After a minute, Ken came back with a swollen jaw, and graffiti all over his uniform with comments like "idiot!", "Warmonger or!" and "Moron!" but he still managed to bring back the still undamaged drum.

He called out to Yuuji, "I got killed out there!"

Yuuji nodded, "Yea, I can see that." Then turning back to the class and earning an insult remark by Ken, he discussed the strategy with the rest of the class. One of the classmates decided to spread the spirit of Class F as he opened the windows as the rest of the class roared with vigor.

The battle of Class F vs. Class D begins…

As Ken and Minami looked across the hallway to wait for the return of Hideyoshi's forces. Minami was getting worried that Hideyoshi didn't survive and was becoming desperate. Minami begged, "We need to save Hideyoshi! He's been out there too long!"

Ken stood motionlessly, staring ahead, not making a sound then turned to Minami, "No, he'll be alright! Have faith in our friends! Also, the Math teacher hasn't arrived yet, you'll be slaughtered out there!"

Minami's eyes widened at Ken's revelation and that was the time that she fully realised Sugisaki always counted on his friends in hard times, and this time was no different.

Ken's eyes narrowed to a squint and saw Hideyoshi running back towards the hallway, and noticed 3 suspicious figures approaching closer to him. Picking up the wardrum, beating it loudly. Ken pointed and yelled, "CHARGE!" Minami wasted no time in calling out her Summoned Being as soon as the Math teacher walked up the stairs.

In the meantime, Ken supported the panting and exhausted Hideyoshi. The emerald eyed youth was flushed, "Ken, you came to support us, did you?" To Ken, he had a vision that Hideyoshi was surrounded with fresh tulips surrounding the border of his sight. Ken covered his nose to prevent a future nosebleed,_ Hideyoshi is too cute! Oh wait..._

The support leader inquired about the situation from Hideyoshi, learned that 5 of his squad members had fallen in battle and that Hideyoshi himself was low on points and had to recuperate.

**Battle 1, subject = Math**

Minami's Summoned Being Attack lvl = 252

Vs.

Class D student's Summoned being atk lvl = 112

Class D student's summoned being atk lvl = 108

Minami's summoned Being was clad in a European military uniform and wielding a fencing saber, the being clashed with 2 of the enemies' beings. The initial strike caused sparks to fly as the fencing sabre clashed with the enemy's scimitar. The two strikes caused a decrease in Minami's points, causing it to fall to 239. The maroon summoned Being parried the blades to above her head, causing an opening.

Minami ordered, "Take them out!" With that command, her summoned Being cut through her 2 opponents with ease and somehow taking a third opponent who got in the way.

**Battle 2 = Literature**

Class F student 1 = 54

Class F student 2 = 64

Class F student 3 = 58

Vs.

Class D student 1 = 103

Ken supervised battle 2, he gave out the first commands, "The 3 summoned Beings should look out for each other, do not give the opponent to strike. Blocking the strike would reduce a few points compared to getting killed!"

The 3 Class F students saluted Ken and followed his commands. The 3 beings used a baseball bat to block a single strike from the Class D student. Ken looked at the position of the bat to the enemy's blade. Two of the bats were locking up the blade while the third seemed just like support for the two above. The brown haired leader, Sugisaki, yelled out, "Now's your chance!" The third bat pulled away and swiped it on the back of the Class D's head, resulting in a critical hit causing it to crash to the floor.

Class D student 1 battle level = 103 – 58 = 45

The disabled summoned Being was finished off with a combination of several bat swings.

However, the other battles were not pulling so well…

The Class D rep, Genji Hiraga was leading the main troops across the stairway, eliminating at least 4 Class F students but became upon a small line of enemy troops.

**Battle 3**** = Comprehensive**

Genji Hiraga = 156

Vs

Class F student 1 = 43

Class F student 2 = 39

Class F student 3 = 54

The 3 Class F beings charged in a straight line with no strategic formation whatsoever and Genji's summoned Being sliced through one enemy, then cut one down with a swipe before finishing the last one with a stab to the enemy's head.

Genji looked at the hallway and watching the 3 students getting dragged away by the Ironman. "Hmm, they were idiots if they think an attack like that would work."

The news came to Yuuji and Ken. Yuuji sighed, "I told them not to engage head on without backup, tell Ken to hold the front line and tell Minami to take off the lone enemies close to the washrooms."

Ken took the bad news in a different way, "Grr! I'll have them punished!" and emitted a blue flame aura. He began beating the drum loudly and cheered for his comrades, "We are Class F, we are INVINCIBLE!" At least this effect managed to increase morale for his fellow troops but greatly annoying some in the process which earned several complaints from the teachers.

The increase of footsteps coming closer snapped Ken back to reality, he looked at his troops, "Have squad 2 and 3 wait in the empty classrooms and attack on my command. The rest stay with me!"

"ROGER!"

Minami had accomplished her mission of eliminating her opponents at the washrooms and received note that Sugisaki was in trouble, she turned to the stairs, "Sugisaki, you BETTER not die out there!" She sprinted to the stairs, hoping the worst has not passed.

Ken heard footsteps rushing up beside him, "An ambush?!"

The footsteps belonged to a orange twin tailed girl, with 2 members. The girl looked at Ken with a look of pure hate, "You! Why is Minami onee-sama obsessed with you?!"

Thie girl was Miharu Shimizu, aka Minami's stalker, summoned the Being and attacked Ken headlong.

Ken summoned his Being, It wore a futuristic battle suit with carried 2 beam katanas (but these can't cut through enemy weapons, it's just for looks. As expected of an otaku..xD) The leader of Class F's frontline attackers raised up a blank computer disc from his pocket and threw it at one of the door contained the concealed students once the enemies were 3 m in front of Ken. He smiled, "Attack!" The Class F students sprung their trap.

**Battle 4**** = Chemistry**

Sugisaki Ken = 25

Class F student 1 = 50

Class F student 2 = 45

Class F student 3 = 46

Class F student 4 = 55

Class F student 5 = 61

Class F student 6 = 40

Class F student 7 = 41

Class F student 8 = 53

Vs

Miharu Shimizu = 140

Class D student 1 = 110

Class D student 2 = 102

The initial attacks had caught the two body guards of Miharu by surprise, both reducing to a battle power of one half but Miharu was protected from the two.

Class D student 1 = 55

Class D student 2 = 51

Miharu gritted her teeth in anger, "That's not going to work on me!" She pierced through 2 Class F students with ease, and the other 2 destroyed 1 more Class F student. Ken called his troops, "Reform the position!" Some time had passed before Minami arrived as reinforcements.

It was that moment that Ken was with 3 survivors, each with less than 30 points each. Ken couldn't risk anymore, "Retreat back and recover your points! I'll hold them back!"

Ken's summoned Being had special properties that allowed for unorthodox moves such as tripping, increased evasion and will not lose any points when parrying a blow unless it was by a Class A student.

Minami attacked and destroyed one of the weakened enemies even with her score in her less favourable subjects. She called out "Are you still alive, Sugisaki?"

Minami's being = 55

Ken smiled, "Reinforcements…" but the battle was taking a toll on the Class F survivors. The remainders had followed Sugisaki's command to retreat, leaving himself and Minami to hold on to the front lines. Sugawa had decided to call for help.

But one thing was for sure, Minami wasn't prepared for the fact that Miharu was there. The look of hate changed to a look of lust as Miharu spotted her target. "Onee-sama? This must be fate! It has brought us together again!" Minami backed away from her stalker with a look of shock, "Forget it! I wasn't interested in you. Just leave me alone!" Miharu grabbed Minami's arms.

**Ken was placed into another decision point.**

Let Miharu steal Minami away.

Yell an insult, hoping it would distract Miharu

Reclaim Minami back into your harem.

To Ken, this was an easy choice. Nobody will take away a part of his harem, "Yea, that's right." The voice came from Ken, who stood up slowly "You will not take Minami….because she's in my HAREM." When he spoke the words, "harem" he closed his eyes while grinning like an idiot. Miharu processed those words slowly and a vein burst in her forehead. "No! SHE'S MINE!" Ken's being dodged a thrust to the chest and blocked the second with both blades.

Minami was fighting equally with the other opponent, with no advantage on either side.

Ken spotted a shadow approaching Miharu's being. He thought, _perfect, more help has arrived._ The being's beam sabers caught Miharu's blades into a lock while Sugawa, another classmate with 3 others had pierced the back of Miharu's being which decreased her battle points to zero.

Miharu was carried away while yelling, "Minami onee-sama! I will be back for you!"

Minami walked closer to Sugisaki with a very red face, she muttered quietly "About that…Sugisaki, was that tr..?" Ken wasn't paying attention to Minami at the moment because first, he didn't hear Minami and more importantly, he noticed the approach of the enemy's main troops with the representative in the lead.

A loud announcement blared over the school. "Ms. Funakoshi, Sugisaki Ken would like to discuss something private with you. It's something about crossing the boundary of the student-teacher relationship to a relationship between man and woman."

Time seemed to stop for Ken, he knew how aggressive Ms. Funokoshi is in pursuing a relationship. But he had other plans, _I never knew I would receive a flag for a teacher._ _Well, I guess it's okay if she's cute…_When the actual teacher came up, Ken felt that he wanted to vomit. Minami requested to project a Math summoning field for the battle.

It seemed that Yuuji's strategy had accomplished part of the objectives, some of Class D was destroyed by Hideyoshi and Minami's counterattack, albeit suffering heavy casualties in the process.

Hideyoshi came back to the hallway, "whoa Ken, you fought hard today" as he noticed the sweating Sugisaki and his Being still in an defensive stance.

In the Class F room, Yuuji has received the news that Himeji has completed the test and that the front lines were falling apart before Hideyoshi arrived.

Yuuji opened his eyes and stared ahead of him, "These are my new orders to the front lines, preoccupy everyone else BUT Hiraga, if we do this, then victory is ours!"

"Roger!" The messenger ran out to belay the orders to Ken and the gang.

The red haired teen then looked at the door, "Well Ken, you still never cease to amaze me…"

Hiraga turned to his forces, "Half of you will hunt down Sakamoto, the rest with me will eliminate the Class F survivors. We have sacrificed much, but we will not allow failures to defeat us!" The surrounding Class D roared as they collided headlong to Class F.

All of Ken's forces were defending themselves against the onslaught and some were beginning to fall. Sugisaki observed a slight opening of which he can attempt to attack the representative directly.

Ken stood directly in front of his opponent, "I, Sugisaki Ken, challenge you Hiraga.." His words were cut off by one of the Class D girls that had finished off her enemy.

Hiraga laughed, "What makes you think you can even beat me? Your points stack no where compared to mine."

But Ken had other plans, seeing a girl with pink hair coming very close to his intended target, he looked calm and said, "Yea, you're right. I don't stand a chance against you. Himeji-san, he's all yours!"

Hiraga was stunned when he felt a girl's hand touch his right shoulder, the shy girl meekly muttered, "Um, Hiraga-san?"

The representative bowed respectively to the girl, completely not realising what the threat this girl had posed.

The girl continued shyly, "I challenge you to a summoning battle."

The representative also summoned his being and was shocked once he saw Himeji's points.

**Battle 5 = Math**

Himeji Mizuki = 378

Vs

Genji Hiraga = 136

The girl shed some tears as she shouted, "I am completely sorry for this!" But those words were meaningless as her being cut down her opponent straight down the middle mercilessly.

The Ironman came back and proclaimed the results, "The winner is Class F!" Even though Class F had won, the students were too tired to cheer.

Yuuji came out from his headquarters once he heard the news, he approached Hiraga slowly, who bowed his head in defeat, now expecting a shoddy new classroom to be his residence for 3 months. What he actually heard was surprising…

"We are not going to change facilities, well not now on the condition that you follow our new orders, then we will not take your classroom. Do we have a deal?" Sakamoto bowed and shook hands with Hiraga. The once proud Class D representative cried, "yes!"

In the meantime, Sugisaki had momentarily disappeared after the battle to bring several packages from his locker. He already heard about Yuuji not changing facilities, he placed the packages inside the center of the classroom and left for home.

Yuuji and the rest of Class F came back to the classroom, to find Ken missing but discovered the note and packages. Yuuji slowly read the note as Himeji and Hideyoshi opened the packages. The packages contained plenty of snack bars, chocolates and sweets.

The Class F representative rubbed his head and laughed, "really, he's such a kind-hearted idiot."

Hideyoshi munched down on the chocolate and replied that Ken was really considerate.

Lastly, Himeji stood close to the window and looked outside, "Yes, Sugisaki is kind, very kind…" She smiled, awaiting the days that lied ahead.

* * *

Author's extra note: As noted in the beginning, thanks for the support. This is also the most I have written. With 3000 words, (sweating). Anyways, any ideas are still being considered.


	4. Chapter 4

No reviews or comments? T_T. Anyways, back to business.

Chapter 4

Sugisaki stapled the packages together, stamped the papers according to procedure and placed them in the mailbox to be mailed off. He wiped the sweat from his eyebrows, "I made it before the deadline, thank God." He laid back on his revolving chair and thought back to his friends at his previous school Hekiou Academy, before he had transferred to Fumizuki. He remembered those faces, afterall there was no way he could forget them.

Ken was feeling tired, was about to close his eyes when his cellphone had rang which woke him completely. He pushed the phone to his ear and was excited to hear that it was one of his friends in Hekiou. "Hey Mafuyu-chan! How are things going over on your end?" The soft voice responded, "Sugisaki-sempai, I am doing fine with my studies, by the way, how's the new…" Sugisaki cut her off abruptly, "It's already sent. Don't worry about it. Come to think of it, how is Minatsu?"

"Oh, Onee-chan's doing very good with her Math studies, but I think that's not a surprise to either of us, seeing how she won an award for it last year."

Sugisaki smiled at the fun antics of Minatsu, the tomboy that LOVES shounen manga and a huge fan of DBZ to boot. It was that time when the image of Minami also popped out. Ken reflected, _come to think of it, they're both alike in a variety of ways. Both are very physically active and both are excellent in Math. The two may get along pretty well. Well, that time will come sooner or later_.

Ken ended the phone call by asking Mafuyu to go on a short date later on the same day. But before that happens, he'll just take a walk. Acquiring Bishoujo harems has been his goal in life, but currently he was stuck, there wasn't many Flags to set and who knows if the girls would ever return his affection. Just thinking about it brought him some unpleasant memories which Sugisaki wanted to forget.

Outside his house, there was a teenage stranger waiting outside of his house who was wearing a school uniform for Fumizuki Academy. What was remarkable and unfortunate for Ken was that this person also looked like a girl but Ken's inner senses blared that it's a guy, similar to his awareness to Hideyoshi. After beating and preparing himself mentally, Ken took a deep breath and called to the stranger, "Hello there. I can see you attend Fumizuki Academy. Are you lost by any chance?" The silver haired youth looked at Sugisaki, "Oh, yes. You must be Sugisaki-kun?" Judging by his soft question, Sugisaki figured out that the person that he was talking to must be shy and he better not use his FULL harem mode. But realising that the youth knows his name, he has to inquire more before proceeding.

"Yep, I am Sugisaki Ken, 2nd year of Fumizuki Academy. I can see that you're from Fumizuki Academy as well, what year and class are you in?"

The soft voice answered him back, "My name is Yoshiki, Nakameguro, I haven't been assigned a class yet because I just transferred in. If you don't mind, would you help guide me there because I don't know my way there." Although to some other person, it may appear like a normal request but to Sugisaki, his mental defenses are crumbling apart that's telling him that the person talking to him is a guy. After clenching his fists in his pockets and trying to make a pleasant grin. The brown haired teen turned to the other, "Ok, sure. But, there's a small chance that we may get side tracked because another friend may meet up with us. I hope you don't mind that."

Nakameguro shook his head side to side, indicating that he didn't mind the extra person to tag along later. When the two had reached the intersection to reach to the school, Sugisaki found Mafuyu waiting for him.

The blonde girl waved at Sugisaki and also looked at the new arrival. Her eyes gleamed with stars as she quickly pulled out a yaoi doujin of 2 men who resembled the two. She came up to Sugisaki and pointed to Nakameguro, "Look it's your soul mate! This was a predestined meeting. My wish has come true!" Sugisaki facepalmed, "I should have expected this when I brought this guy here. But listen Mafuyu, I have told you this and the rest of our friends before. I am only GOING FOR BISHOUJOS." He emphasised the last sentence very clearly for Mafuyu but it seemed like it wasn't going through to her.

The three members sat down to a café where the three chatted about jokes and positive aspects of their lives.

Sugisaki ordered a simple green tea drink whereas Mafuyu ordered an ice cream shake and Nakameguro got soda. Realising that it's better to start a conversation and to find out more about the "ideal" couple, Mafuyu asked the silver haired youth, "Why have you decided to change to Fumizuki Academy out of all places?" Nakameguro looked a bit downcast and was about to answer but Sugisaki ordered a large plate of noodles, "Alright people! Let's EAT!" With a large grin, he grabbed the chopsticks and began sharing the noodles between themselves.

Nakameguro was a bit shocked by the outburst, but took the time instead to enjoy the meal while Mafuyu shook her head. "Sugisaki sempai, it's going to be hard for you to find a girlfriend if you keep putting them on edge like that."

Sugisaki swallowed the noodles and looked back at Mafuyu, "Please don't tear away my dreams like that!" With that, he cried a waterfall while hitting the table with one of his fists.

But unknown to the three, they were being watched by two pair of jealous eyes…

"Just who are those with Sugisaki?"

"Is that girl Sugisaki-kun's girlfriend?"

The two speakers unaware of each other's presence came closer to observe until they bumped into each other. "Oh, Minami-chan?" Minami looked at the other girl, "Mizuki? What are you doing here?" The pink haired girl became flustered, as she began stuttering, "It's..'s reallllyyy..noooothing. I am juusstt taking a wallkkk." Minami wasn't convinced, but she had a feeling that Mizuki also came up to see what Sugisaki was up to, but one thing is for sure was that both girls were uneasy with the fact that their love interest is getting along very well with this girl who they don't know.

Sugisaki looked at his watch, he turned to Mafuyu, "Sorry to cut this a bit short, but I really need to escort Nakameguro-kun to Fumizuki Academy now. I'll see you later Mafuyu-chan." Mafuyu looked a bit downcast because of the fact that she may have missed a critical BL moment. She sighed and bid farewell to Sugisaki and Nakameguro while giving a respectful bow while doing so.

The silver haired youth and Sugisaki continued their journey to the school and the two following girls were having a dilemma about Sugisaki's romantic interest and sexual preference, "But that is a guy right? If he is, then he's as attractive as Hideyoshi." Himeji began crying comedic tears, "What's this feeling of defeat?"

….

Once reaching the gate, Sugisaki dropped off Nakameguro and asked if he needed an escort home. Nakameguro smiled, 'You're really kind Sugisaki, but that's ok. I can find my way home." With a smile, the boy had left and Sugisaki turned towards home. "What a day…"

The two girls had separated paths to go home, leaving themselves to ponder about their feelings for Sugisaki Ken…

Well, there's chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I am deeply sorry for the lateness, I had many life difficulties. Gomen, gomen, gomen….Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 5- War against Class B**

"Our forces are under attack! They're coming!" Students from both ends fell in battle. It was a war zone. Even Ironman himself was getting exhausted from carrying all the "corpses" away from the battlefield. Sugisaki wondered, "Exactly, how did we get to this position again?"

(Flashback 30 minutes earlier)

Yuuji slammed the teacher's desk with his hand, "Today! We will dominate against Class B in the Summoned Being war!" While his message wasn't exactly the best thing to hear even after their victory against Class D a few days ago, some of the students shuddered in fear. "There's no way we could win, they are just one class away from Class A." And as for another student known for his antics was sitting in the corner.

"Yea, that's right. I will dominate you, make you into my love slave, my cute Kotori-chan." As always, Sugisaki wasn't even paying attention to the situation at hand, he was wearing a very evil smirk that would frighten kids. He paid no heed to an approaching shadow behind him. But it was too late for reflexes to kick in…

"Hey Ken. What are you doing?" Minami cracked her knuckles and began strangling Sugisaki, whose eyes were still glued to the screen, he was losing his consciousness, he looked at Kotori's face, "I regret that I haven't won your affection yet," his eyes went to Kouta, "Mutsurini, I'll leave it to you…" before passing out. Kouta and some of the FFF saluted Sugisaki as he fell gracefully to the floor with a loud impact.

There was a moment of silence; even Minami was a bit worried she had killed Sugisaki. Himeji on the other hand, started to panic and she shook her head from side to side. "What should we do? Do first aid, call the teacher, and call an ambulance?"

On the other hand, Hideyoshi came beside Sugisaki's head but the gesture caused the 2 girls to blush fiercely, "What are you doing Kinoshita(-kun)?" The feminine looking boy looked confused at the question, "What, you wanted me to check if he's ok, didn't you?" Hideyoshi then spoke to Sugisaki, "That's enough acting Sugisaki. Wake up." The brown haired boy poked his friend who woke up, "You liked my drama, didn't you Hideyoshi?" His friend just smiled, "almost there, Sugisaki, but you still have to repress your slight laughter to give a better impersonation of an unconscious patient."

Sugisaki stood up laughing, while the girls breathed a sigh of relief. Sugisaki turned to the class, "what were we talking about again?" Yuuji went behind him and hit his head lightly, "You idiot, we were about to wage war against Class B when you had to pull off that little stunt of yours?" Sugisaki closed his eyes and nodded, taking in the message but something else was more important to him right now, he snapped his fingers. "Mutsurini! You saved my game did you?"

The dark blue haired youth nodded, and screenshots saved. Sugisaki patted his shoulder, "as always, I can always count on you for everything." Turning back to Yuuji, "Well, I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, they are Class B afterall, I don't expect it be to as easy as Class D."

Yuuji looked at Sugisaki, "I am counting on you to declare war against Class B," but his friend wouldn't have any of that, he already saw through. "No, last time Class D nearly killed me, and now you want me to declare war against Class B?" Yuuji patted Sugisaki's shoulder, "If you do this, I will lend you Kud Wafter for 2 weeks, how's that?"

The response was predictable, well at least for many classmates, "Ok, deal! You better not back off from it." Sprinting to class B, Sugisaki shouted the declaration of war. The response was loud noises for at least a minute before there was a long pause of silence.

Sugisaki limped back to classroom and opened the door, "Isn't this against classroom rules?" as the classmates noted the bruises on his face and torn up uniform. He glared, or at least tried to at Yuuji, who said, "It's at home, I'll give it to you when this war is over. I'm not a lolicon anyways." On the side, Himeji was weeping at this revelation, which Sugisaki was forced to apologise because he felt bad for her.

Yuuji brought out the map again and class list. "Even though Class F outnumbers Class B by around 2x, each individual Class B student has the capacity to take on multiple Class F students. A frontal attack isn't likely to work and I may need to create an emergency evacuation. But first, I need to go to class B to negotiate with them as well as Class D.

Sugisaki watched as Yuuji left with 2 guards, well the war may be declared, but there's no teacher here yet to initiate it. At that moment, Sugisaki was left with the role as Front Line Commander, he waited outside of the door and called the FFF to him. "If Yuuji hasn't given you any orders, then here's my instructions…."

Yuuji returned unscratched, Sugisaki clicked his tongue at that moment, the representative took the time to sit down, and looked at the clock, "it will start in 3…..2…..1…."

The students looked extremely tense as the clock hit 1:00 pm, it was the bell.

Sugisaki charged out, "For my Kud-chan, I will not fail! Stick with the plan!" Most of the FFF members had already disappeared out of view, they had faith in their commander's abilities.

Sugisaki stood in the hallway with Minami and Himeji behind him, a reasonable distance behind the front lines, while Sugisaki blocked Class B's advance. He summoned his beast. Ken called out to Class B, "You will not get past me!" The Class B students laughed as one of them stepped forward to summon his beast.

**Battle 1- General studies**

Sugisaki's being attack level = 50

Vs.

Class B student's being atk level = 182

The 2 rushed each other, Sugisaki's being strafed to the side, allowing the Class B being to miss and hit the wall instead. Sugisaki then slashed downwards, scoring two hits directly, causing the Class B being to drop to 156. The Class B students' facial expression marked slight annoyance at Sugisaki's persistence. The beam sabers paried the blade, and tripped the enemy, giving a way for a critical hit. Sugisaki ordered his being to finish off the Class B being, when 3 more arrivals came up. Sugisaki snapped his fingers, giving off a signal for the FFF to bring in the math teacher.

The Math teacher replaced the General Studies and continued the battle…

The Class B students were unwilling to see one of their own to fall against such a lowly student. So 3 of them decided to summon as well.

Class B being 2 atk level = 154

Class B being 3 atk level = 156

Class B being 4 atk level = 148

Minami and Himeji summoned forth their beings, and began a pre-emptive strike while they were about to attack Ken.

Minami's being atk lvl = 192

Himeji's being atk lvl = 541 (with bracelet)

Because Himeji had received such a high mark in Math, she was given a bonus bracelet, augmenting her own power. Himeji's being began charging energy into her blade while Minami dashed ahead. Sugisaki blocked 2 opponents with both beam sabers, he was forced to jump to avoid a stab from the 3rd being. Himeji ran over to Sugisaki, "Are you ok, Sugisaki-kun?" The pink haired being slashed with it's newly charged blade, taking out 3 opponents and severely weakening the fourth. Minami charged in and finished it off.

The remaining Class B students were getting panicked, 3 of them went back to report to their representative, Nemoto. The Class B leader was looking at his "peons", "It's expected, it seems I need to put that into action. Take 10 students and rush into Class F. Leave the girl to me." The higher class students had immediately went to attack the front lines.

Minami, on the other hand somehow got captured by Class B students, forcing Sugisaki to launch a rescue operation with the FFF, as his assault troops. The operation was a partial success, seeing as Minami was recovered but they had to sacrifice 8 FFF members in doing so.

Himeji had sliced through 2 more enemies but the other 8 had slipped through.

Yuuji was aware of the situation, "Everybody retreat downstairs!" Yuuji as well as the remaining Class F students had sprinted down the stairs. Fortunately, there were no casualties while the exodus took place. The Class B students then took over Class F forces, Nemoto stepped forward to claim his victory, he cleared his throat, "Now, as for this class…." The door was closed, and loud noises was heard from inside the room. Himeji found 3 more Class B students, who didn't get the report that Himeji was dangerous.

**Battle 2 Language studies**

Class B being 1 atk level = 132

Class B being 2 atk level = 138

Class B being 3 atk level = 122

Vs.

Himeji being atk level = 319

Himeji coughed and gasped that her atk level was lower than expected. Her physical condition had hampered her performance on her previous Language test. And the three were attacking in unison, which leaves the pink haired girl at a disadvantage.

Her being used the large blade to bat away one of the enemies but was not able to score a critical hit due to one of the Class B beings defended, using their broad swords and one grazed Himeji's being, causing her points to drop to 300.

"ATTACK NOW!" Sugisaki's being rushed into the fray by stabbing one in the back and kicking it away.

Sugisaki's being atk level = 52

The bonus allowed to knock his target in half. "Himeji-san! Are you alright?" With that, he snapped his fingers and 10 Class F students' beings ambushed the Class B students. Sugisaki turned to the girl, "Himeji, withdraw! You can't face them in this state!" Himeji coughed again, her face becoming flushed, "Thanks Sugisaki-kun." She went to the Class F class only to find it in shambles. She also found her bag open, and Nemoto was waiting at the end of the classroom. The Class B representative smirked evilly as Himeji already summoned her Being in preparation of the attack. He took out Himeji's letter from his shirt pocket. He continued, "You don't want something to happen to this, do you?"

Himeji desummoned her being, and tears were gathering in her eyes. "How could you do this?" She collapsed to the floor, one scene that Sugisaki completely witnessed. He looked at Nemoto, and swore. He also noted that his games were disorganized and some of the CD cases were broken. "He's mine!" He emitted a dark aura as he giggled evilly as he thought of a fitting revenge, one to destroy Nemoto's pride as a man.

Nemoto waved the letter again in Himeji's face and asked her to back off from the war while he is laughing evilly as he returns back to his classroom. Even though the majority of both Class B and F were decimated, the remaining few should not pose a problem now that Himeji is gone. It was time to increase the odds against Class F, as he went to the other side of the hall to meet a "friend".

Even Yuuji was getting slightly flustered, the odds did not look good, he would need an ally immediately. He, along with the remains of the FFF (around 10 members) approached Class C, hoping they would assist against Class B.

A voice rang out, "Ah, you're too late for that." Nemoto stood side by side Class C's representative. Now even Class C was attacking Class F, destroying 4 FFF members, Yuuji retreated but he came up with a plan.

Yuuji made plans for Hideyoshi to dress up as Yuuko, his twin older sister, to provoke Class C against Class A, weakening the two and eliminating a potential threat from Class C.

Hideyoshi dressed up his sister, fixed his bangs and even practiced his sister's voice before entering Class C.

He insulted the pride of Class C, saying that they were lowly pigs and that Class A will come to crush them later. The Class C representative was not amused.

The declaration of war took place 15 min later. It ended with Class C's defeat.

Back to the main front…

Sugisaki took it up to the front, the class F students already engaged in combat. Sugisaki came up against Nemoto's bodyguards, they were already weakened by the Class F students' attacks.

**Battle 3- Comprehensive**

Sugisaki's being atk level = 121

Vs.

Class B being 1 = 314

Class B Being 2 = 351

The brown haired being pressed both blades against the first Class B target, while performing a trip with his extended leg. The other being rushed in to support his teammate, and with his bokken rushing towards Sugisaki's being. It smiled as it jumped up and his two opponents hit each other, causing their life points to decrease by half.

Class B being 1 = 157

Class B Being 2 = 176

With Sugisaki now jumping back down, he finished the two by attacking their exposed backs, with the addition of the ambush bonus as well as multiple slices. The Ironman, was still picking up the defeated students in the hallway. But everything is going according to Sugisaki's plan.

Yuuji on the otherhand, was unaware that Sugisaki had launched the attack without the aid of Himeji, and was surprised to see that Sugisaki didn't report back as intended and Himeji approached Yuuji. She began, "Sugisaki is attacking Class B but he told me to stay with you so I wouldn't get involved. For my sake, he's willing to…" The pink haired girl started to break down, Minami couldn't stay silent as well and was about to launch a second attack at Class B when she was ordered to stop by Yuuji.

Minami couldn't take it, and yelled at the redhead, "Sugisaki is going to die out there, we have to rescue him now!" Yuuji replied in a calm tone, "I can't risk sending in more forces without us losing the battle." He stood up from his seat and continued, "But if it's Sugisaki, I am sure he will succeed, even if he has to kill himself to do it…"

In Class B's classroom

Sugisaki slowly approached Nemoto, as his plan had intended, both Class B and F had been destroyed (other than Yuuji's forces). Sugisaki and Nemoto exchanged glares between each other. Nemoto started to laugh, "You can't expect to defeat me with your low class Being. Even if your being is more agile, even one hit will send it to oblivion." Clearly, Nemoto was confident in his battle. Sugisaki smirked, "Even a summoned being has it's limits when it goes up against the Punishment Inspector." He summoned his being, drawing out his blades.

The two squared off, both giving reasonable space in between. Nemoto pointed his finger at Sugisaki, "you know what, I'll even give you a handicap, I'll let you decide on the subject."

Ken was unfazed by the challenge, he just uttered "Comprehensive", a subject that he knew Nemoto would have the edge. But if he loses to Sugisaki, it would make him feel a much greater loss. The teacher came in and started the battle.

**Battle 4- Comprehensive**

Sugisaki being atk lvl = 87

Vs

Nemoto being atk level = 418

The two attacked each other, both slashing at each other's vital areas, only to be countered by a block by the other hand. Sugisaki tried to slice towards the head, but Nemoto jumped back, avoiding the blow. Ken was relatively calm while the Class B representative was getting more aggravated. Sugisaki started speaking in an unusual deep tone that unnerved Nemoto, "**You know, in some visual novels and eroges, it's important to hit the right flags at certain events…**" Sugisaki's being slashed downwards, causing Nemoto's being to block but was being suppressed. "**But when you make a girl cry from your selfishness, …" **

Nemoto's being started to get an upper hand and his master breathed a sigh of relief and laughed, "Eroge? Hah, you play games like that, in hopes that it's better than getting a real girl!"

Sugisaki continued,** "it's a one way road to a bad end…." **He stared straight at Nemoto**, "When you made Himeji-san cry, I'll give you one heck of a BAD END, even if I risk myself to do it!" **

Ken's being kicked Nemoto's being to the ground and raised the blade for the kill.

Sugisaki turned to look at the window and remarked,** "It's sunny, don't you think? Very fitting for Class F's victory…" **But Nemoto wasn't done yet, he took the opportunity to throw his spear and it impaled Sugisaki's being, reducing his points to zero.

Nemoto laughed evilly, "hah, you lost! Soon, the rest of you incompetent rats will join you in detention!" Sugisaki was looking at the ground before a red light sparked in his eye, "Did you not hear me earlier? I will send you to the bad end, even if it means my defeat…" Ken called out to the window, "MUTSURIIIINNIII!"

Kouta climbed and opened the window, bringing in the gym teacher with him. He saluted Ken as he summoned his being, "you're finished…." The ninja being sliced through Nemoto's in a quick slash and fuelled by the power of the bracelet, indicating Kouta's high marks in Health class. The gym teacher uttered, "The war is over! The victor is Class F!"

Yuuji came in to see victory behold in his eyes as Ironman came in to take both Sugisaki and Nemoto, but Yuuji fulfilled Sugisaki's request getting _that_. He issued an ultimatum to Class B. "Normally, we would take your class, but we would let it slide if you follow our conditions instead."

Nemoto gritted his teeth, his pride giving way, he was no longer the proud representative of Class B, "What do you want?" By his tone, he realized that he was defeated.

Yuuji smiled as he looked at both Nemoto and his class, "The conditions are that you will declare a mock battle against Class A while" He took out a girl's uniform, he continued, "wearing this on my signal." Yuuji smirked as the Class B agreed without Nemoto's permission and forced the uniform on him. From there, Sugisaki took the letter from Nemoto's pocket and gave it to Himeji.

Himeji, Minami, and many Class F members looked at Sugisaki as he was being led away to detention by Ironman. Yuuji looked back at ken, "Ken, you did great." Sugisaki smiled as he addressed Yuuji, "Thanks. But don't forget your promise!" The two did a high five before he left the cheering Class F behind.

While the youth was being led the halls, a long brown haired girl looked at Sugisaki, "you're still full of surprises, Key-kun." She smiled as she left back for home.

Author's note

Thanks for everybody's support! I am DEEPLY sorry for the lack of updates, but exams was really killing my motivation. But it's over, and I have time for my fanfictions.

Also, I made Ken's attack on Nemoto different from Akihisa, whereas he busted the wall instead, but knowing Ken, he would also put himself in danger for the sake of others.


End file.
